Tears Tremble
by Mack.The.Awesome.17
Summary: Elijah Goldsworthy wasn't always in love with Clare Edwards. He had a different life, friends, out look. Read and Review.
1. Bloody Hell

_Julia and Elijah?_

_Jules and Eli?_

_The masochist and the one who loved it?_

_The reader and the writer?_

_A match made in heaven, right?_

_Depends on how you look at it._

* * *

><em>This is the story of Eli and Julia. Well, from my imagination. I looked for stories of the two but found none really. So bam! I decided to write one. I hope its good enough.<em>

Chapter One.

_Alls well as ends well_, Elijah thought, scraping his pencil across his paper in agitation. Arianne giggled beside him, tucking a hard hair behind her ear. Eli glared and smirked playfully, pinching her thigh.

"Eli!" She yelped in surprise, laughing some more. The obvious bosom set in her shirt bounced. Eli took notice. How could he not? They were right there, staring at him, bleak and round.

"My lady, we have a screamer." He winked, biting his tongue. Arianne and him always did this. That's how they became best friends. Its hard to point out second graders flirting, typically though.

..

_Recess was the best time of the day, no homework and enough toy trains to sell a boy like Eli for life. Him and Gabe played all recess time with them, though Thomas The Train miniature was his favorite. Several times he thought about taking it home, but the guilt got to him. As the day goes, he was with his friend Gabriel, like usual, but something was off, he could feel it._

"_Hey Gabe."_

"_Yeah Eli?" Gabriel's brown hair ruffled._

"_Today feels funny."_

"_I got that feeling to, Eli."_

_After awhile though they ignored it, chattering on and on about Spongebob and what they ate for dinner the night before._

"_I had chicken." Gabriel laughed and rubbed his dark eyes._

"_I had spagetti! With more sauce then meatballs. It was digustin'!" The boys started roaring with laughter yet again, smacking the ground with there pudgy hands._

"_I had chicken soup." There a was a tiny voice behind them, and they turned quickly around in shock. A small girl stood there, pale arms wrapped around her thin frame. She wore a bright pink dress, and you could just tell by her face that it was one of the worst things to happen to her._

"_Ew, a girl! Not another one!" Gabe yelled, and pretended to gag, Elijah giving him a puzzled look._

"_Your dumb!" The young girls voice was suddenly very angry, almost like a teachers. It made Eli mad._

"_Your ugly!" He pinched her thigh. She glared and pinched his leg. He pulled her hair. She spit on him._

..

Eli grinned at the memory, chucking to himself on how different they had been back then. They use to be disgusted by each others presence; Now they were inseparable. Slowly he looked back down at his paper, which now had a long dark gash in it. He sighed.

"Is there a problem?" He looked behind him. A puff of smoke blew into his face. He sneered.

"Don't you have anything better to do then waste your lives sucking on those death sticks?" Arianne bit her lip. The boys surrounding him chuckled, one of them snatching his notebook. The high almighty Danny Benn, golden hair shining in the sunlight, smirked at him. That kind of smirk made him want to kill.

"Oooo, little fag bag has a diary! I wonder if he writes all about his butt fuck buddies and slut across the room!" The room was filled with laughter, but his face was set. Jaws clenched. Eli stayed silent, trying to snatch the book back.

"Give it back, Danny."

"Not until you clean your razors, emo." You could just feel the cables in Eli snapping. His patience waring thin. His green eyes blazed in anticipation; it was like he was waiting for the moment he could rip his head off and eat his heart whole. "Oh you mad emo boy? You wanna go cut yourself with some sizzors?"

"Eli, calm down." He heard the back of his mind yell. Eli didn't listen though, and took a step forward.

"Give it back." He repeated, and felt a slam across his head. The ground was cool against his cheek.

"Make me, fag." Elijah Goldsworthy stayed down, waiting. Danny turned to his friends, flinging the flimsy book in his hand, laughing loudly. "I guess emo boy is going to go home and cry to his bastard mother," Danny paused, leaning down in front of the lying male. "Isn't that right, emo fag? Gonna go home and cry to your bastard mother that nobody loves you?"

Eli smirked. Danny stared at him puzzled for a moment. That was all he needed. Eli's hand slammed down Danny's head, and he heard a crunch. Blood starting to pool around them. Screaming started. His hands let the notebook fall limp.

"You piece of shit!" The injured boy yelled, but Eli took no notice. Quickly he picked up his book and grabbed Arianne's wrist, walking away. It was good to be alive.

* * *

><p><p>

_So that was the first chapter! Tell me what you think. Also Julia will come in later chapters, don't worry._


	2. When Your On Your Wild Outlook

_Here's a second update! I only have one review, but I love this idea way to much to care. :) I love you all who read this! Now here it is. Also the first chapter was third person, but this chapter might be 1_st_. Also, I'm taking this from a personal experience. Well, some of it. ;D_

**Chapter Two.**

"Lets play a game." Arianne said as her and I sat in her dark lit room. Gabriel and a few others were there too, but I didn't know or care to find out there names.

"What kind?" Gabe said with a grin, looking over at the girl beside him. Then, of course, she blushed. If anyone had ever seen Gabriel Mickenny they would blush. Because, obviously, hes pretty hot for such an outsider.

"Ooo, you'll find out." Arianne said slowly, and picked up her iPod, clicking the Truth or Dare app. _This should be interesting_, I thought to himself, smirking slightly.

"Eli, your first. Truth dare, or double dog dare?" Gabe said, and I bit my lip. Decisions decisions.

"Double dog dare." Arianne pressed the screen quickly, and a barking sounded. Her eyes lit up as she saw what it said.

"Make out with the person to your right for two minuets straight. No breathing or you go again." My eyes were wild with anticipation, and I looked over to my right quickly. Oh wow, I thought, the school saint. The small brown haired girl smiled, and I smiled back. Maybe she wasn't that much of a saint after all.

"Get on with it!"Gabe yelled, laughing loudly. He asked for it. Slowly I leaned and touch my lips to hers, moving them at a mouse pace. She opened her mouth. I opened mine. She climbed on to my lap. I rubbed her thighs. Damn, shes pretty good, I thought, smirking as I tasted her tongue again. Just like mint.

"Okay, okay. Its been over two minuets!" Julia yelled, biting her lip in embarrassment. My eyes locked in on hers, unblinking. She wore a very dark outfit; black tank top, black leggings, black short-shorts, combat boots. The only thing on her with any color was a blood red ruby necklace that layed between her breasts, twinkling as it sat there.

"Party crasher." I whispered, sticking my tongue out.

"Can we get on with it? My dick's getting ansy!" Gabe exclaimed, and everyone laughed. Arianne bite her lip, looking over at me. I nodded back.

"Julia," I said, grinning like the mad hatter. "Truth, dare, or double dog dare?" Nibbling on the tip of my tongue, I waited for her answer. She looked down, her brow scrunching together. It was as if she was contemplating it quietly to herself, trying to figure out what was right.

"Truth." Her voice was timid.

"Oh, your scared, Julia."

"No I'm not!" She faced me completely now, and the smell of honey suckled wafted up my nose.

"Well, your picking a pussy answer."

"Then dare. Happy?" She folded her arms against her dark clad chest.

"I didn't say I wasn't." I knew I was pissing her off, and I was enjoying it immensely.

"If your guys are done flirting, I've got the dare." Arianne said, rolling her blue eyes.

"Go on then." She snorted.

"You have to take off your bra for the rest of the night." Julia blushed furiously and clenched her jaw. Everyone stayed silent and held there breath.

"Alright." Slowly she slipped her hands under her shirt, unclasping her bra. It was black and pale blue, very fitting. In a slow breath, she threw it behind her, looking down at the carpet. I felt something clutch at my stomach, but I shook it away though, looking over at Gabe with a large grin. He was already attacking his partner's mouth. That little devil.

* * *

>..<p><p>

**Later On.**

Her raspy breath was all I could hear as I lay under the wool blanket on Arianne's floor. She was across the room, but it was as if she was right next to my neck, gasping into it. My insides screamed. Blinking, I went over the regrets of that night. Making out with the school saint, Desma, watching Julia take off her bra. Her nipples had poked out a little from the cold air, almost not noticeable with all the black linen; but I noticed, oh and what that did to me. Watching Gabriel attack the random girls face with his tongue, also kissing that girl, giving a hickey to Arianne. I shuddered at the next part; making out with Gabe.

His mouth was warm, and he tasted like red kool-aid. I'm not saying I'm bisexual or anything, but I enjoyed it, much to my surprise. He did to. I could tell by the way he raked his teeth over my bottom lip. I pushed some of the blanket off of me, breathing in a ragged breath as I felt my erection starting to grow at the side of my leg. _Just great,_ I thought, _I'm thinking of kissing my best friend and getting a boner. Am I looney?_

"Eli." Warm hand wrapped around my waist, and I gasped. They were insanely warm, and my body reacted quickly, a tent forming in my jeans. Looking over, my eyes blazed wide, alert. Gabe looked over at me, smiling. "Hey."

"H-hey." I stuttered, gulping some saliva out of my throat. He grinned a lopsided grin and stared at me for a second. Sweat started to form at my neck.

"I can tell your nervous," He whispered. "Your nervous about us kissing." I just nodded, closing my eyes.

"Yeah." My voice was breathless.

"I've never called myself bi-curious or anything," He said into my ear lightly, causing neck hairs to stand up. "But I liked kissing you."

"You did?" He was the one to nod this time, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm confused to, Eli. About my feelings." Gabe bite his lip, shaking his head. "But I don't care what other people think."

"Me either." I said quietly, sitting up.

"Do you want to kiss me again, to see what it feels like?" I shrugged, looking down. My hands ran through my dark hair, pushing it out of my face.

"Kiss me." I said.

"Sure." It wasn't all that romantic, but when he leaned in, it felt good. When he tasted me with his tongue it felt good. When he bite my lip it felt good. And when he moaned into my mouth and tugged at my shirt, it definitely felt good. No, fantastic. Wait, not even close.

* * *

>..<p><p>

**The Next Day.**

"Where is the light?" Mr. Rogers asked his class, staring directly at me with a smile. The balding man knew how good his writing was, and congratulated him every second he could. It was pleasing. "Now class, I want you to write a page on where your light is, or what the light means to you. Its due next Friday!" The class was an uproar as they settled on ideas with there friends about it. Slowly I scooted my desk over to Julia's.

"Hey." I said, and she looked up, blinking. Her hair settled down her back as she turned to me, biting her bottom pink lip.

"Hi." Her voice was timid; probably because of the night before. She knew I had seen her hard nips through her shirt. For some odd reason, it was satisfying.

"So what are you writing about?" She shrugged, rolling off her blue fabricated sweater. On her bare neck you could just barely see the tiny love marks from Desma. A grin grew on my face at the sight, and when she saw me looking, she blushed.

"Well, I was thinking about writing about my music." I nodded for her to go on.

"Do tell more."

"I sing sometimes, and I enjoy it a lot." She looked away for a second, in some sort of daze. "Wait, why am I telling you this? Not many people know."

"Well, I'm a keeper of secrets. Everyone tells me everything." She nodded, grabbing her pen. Slowly she wrote something on the paper and handed it to me.

_-A keeper of secrets? I'm a stealer of dreams. Remember that baby._

Sweet Jesus.

* * *

><p><p>

_Well that's the 2nd chapter. I hope its to your tastes.. Also, the boy on boy thing.. It could work out. But it might not. Stay tuned for the next chapter? Kay bro!_


	3. Rainy Day Confessions

**Sorry for such a long wait, I had lost inspiration for awhile. Here is is. Sorry about the short chapter, also. Read and review!**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter Three.**

Rain pounded against the window, and with a deep sigh Eli shook his head, pushing his pen down. Where was his light, he thought, biting his thin lip in concentration. He sure couldn't see any light in the deep set gray that pasted itself on the small town. Eli was frustrated, and when frustrated he was at his worse. As he sat there something buzzed in his pocket. It was a text.

_Hey, meet me at the park._

_-Jules._

Instantly a smile grew upon his cheeks, and he shuffled quickly out of his house and into the rain. His clothes soaked through with drops, and he shivered. Why hadn't he thought to grab an umbrella?

"Julia!" He yelled as he entered the entry way, instantly spotting her. Droplets fell down her skin, and her eyes shone brightly in the cool air. Eli was breathless for a moment, and then bite his lip, moving forward. His heart pounded in his chest so loud he was afraid everyone could hear him.

"Eli." Her voice was low, and quickly she looked down, hugging herself. Something was off.

"Whats up?" I asked. She shook her head. Her lips trembled slightly.

"Its nothing."

"Yes it is." He wrapped his arms around her body slowly, rubbing her back as she started crying.

"I'm sorry," She said, gasping. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" She shook her head, turning her head away. "Come on, tell me."

"I'm sorry." She whispered again, voice cracking.

"What are you sorry about, Julia? Its okay, you can tell me."

"No, I c-can't!"

"Yes you can." Tears streamed down her fair skinned cheeks, and as she looked up at him, his heart broke. _What had this girl done too be in so much pain?_

"N-no I c-can't!" As her knees started too give out, Eli held her up, chin resting on the top of her head.

"Yes you can!"

"I like you." She whispered, cries subsiding. He froze, eyes wide. _What?_ "I like you, Elijah."

"I like you too, Julia," Eli closed his eyes tightly, breathing in the rainy air. "I like you too."


	4. Better Days

**Here's chapter four, and I know its highly wanted. And too a nameless person, I do think of my fan fiction readers. But it is a Eli and Julia story. I think I'll start a Gabe and Eli story just for you. How about that? But here is your Geli(gabe/eli). ;D**

**Third person's pov.**

* * *

><p><p>

Eli smirked in the shadows as he ushered his best friend over, raising a dark eyebrow. Gabe grinned, attacking his lips quickly with his own. They sat behind the school, next too Eli's old style hearse. He moaned into he pale boys mouth, tasting the inside of his mouth roughly.

"I like how you taste, bro," Gabe whispered as he pulled away, staring in Eli's eyes. Eli smirked and nodded, pecking him on the lips before pulling himself into his Hearse and slamming the door shut.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You bet." Gabe nodded as Eli sped away, and he sighed. _Fuck girls, his best friend was a way better kisser._ Eli hummed lightly as he drove down the road, sighing too himself as emotions raced through him. _I like Julia a whole lot, but Gabe's my bro. My amigo, my best friend._ With annoyance he pulled up too the abandoned farm house and parked, jumping out and running inside.

"Took you long enough, Eli," Arianne muttered and Eli held up his hands in defense, grinning as he slid down next too her.

"Sorry, I ran into Gabe,"

"And you guys made out?" He nodded slowly and she snorted, shaking her head. "Shouldn't have let you guys kiss, huh?"

"I have a little boys crush on him, that could never be helped." She nodded and smirked. "But its a problem."

"How is it a problem?"

"I like Julia a lot. Like no joke."

"Honest too blog?" He put his hands behind the back of his head, closing his eyes.

"Precisely, and now I don't know who too choose."

"Why not have both?" Eli shook his head and grunted.

"Julia would never go for it, she wants an honest relationship." He nibbled on his lip. "But then Gabe is my best friend. We've been through everything together."

"Be honest too him then."

"What if hes not my friend anymore?" She shrugged and patted his shoulder lightly.

"Then that's his loss if he can't respect your decision." Eli nodded and layed his head on her shoulder, breathing in deeply. Too many decisions for the moment.

* * *

><p><p>

**Sorry its so short, I'm just trying too find inspiration for this story. DX Hope you liked it.**

**-Mk.**


	5. AN

My laptop hasn't been working, so sorry for not updating. I usually update this one a month or so. Don't have a cow. Seriously. I've lost love in this story because some people want me to push from the original story line just because they like the gay ship I've created. Check out my Twilight stories, they're way better. I'm not going to update this story until I have the means to. Thank you.

-Mk.


End file.
